


Оскал волчьей улыбки

by Shweller



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: Оскал волчьей улыбки<br/>Автор:  Швеллер<br/>Бета:  their-law<br/>Размер: драббл (813 слов)<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Цезарь, Тиберий<br/>Категория: джен<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Примечание: фик написан до выхода третьего сезона.<br/>Краткое содержание: Никто из них не желает уступать в борьбе за лидерство.<br/>Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	Оскал волчьей улыбки

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Оскал волчьей улыбки  
> Автор: Швеллер  
> Бета: their-law  
> Размер: драббл (813 слов)  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Цезарь, Тиберий  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: фик написан до выхода третьего сезона.  
> Краткое содержание: Никто из них не желает уступать в борьбе за лидерство.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

В новых сияющих доспехах Тиберий был похож на молодого бога. Он представлял, как верхом на коне, обнажив меч, скачет впереди многотысячной армии, вперёд, навстречу славе. Он уже видел перед глазами картины грандиозных сражений и собственный триумф. Вот он подносит своему отцу голову мятежника Спартака, протягивает ему окровавленный трофей, опустившись на одно колено. А отец смотрит на него с бесконечной любовью, кладёт ладонь ему на плечо и громко произносит:

— Я горжусь тобой, сын мой. Ты прославил дом Красса.

Тиберий так заблудился в своих мечтах, что не заметил, как в палатку кто-то вошёл. Его отвлёк издевательский смешок.

— Малыш играет в солдата и примеряет новые доспехи, — проговорил Цезарь, смерив его небрежным взглядом.

Подхватив кубок, он рухнул на ложе, развалившись, словно простолюдин, и отхлебнул вино.

Тиберий метнул на него испепеляющий взгляд. Этот наглец словно нарочно искал любую возможность, чтобы не только затмить Тиберия в глазах отца, но и просто испортить настроение.

— Завтра я поведу войска в бой, — твёрдым голосом сказал Тиберий.

Цезарь сделал ещё один глоток и изучающе посмотрел на своего юного соперника.

— Не стоит этому радоваться, мой юный друг. Ты возглавишь лишь вспомогательный отряд, а во главе основного войска твой отец поставил меня.

Тиберий вспыхнул от гнева и стиснул кулаки.

— Вовсе нет. Я ясно слышал слова отца о том, что я буду командовать армией в главном сражении.

Цезарь допил вино, отшвырнул пустой кубок и молниеносно вскочил на ноги. Это невольно привлекло внимание Тиберия. Цезарь был похож на опасного зверя, дикого, но прекрасного.

— Лишь в твоих мечтах, мой друг, — усмехнулся он. Приблизившись, он с глумливой улыбкой посмотрел в лицо Тиберия, – всех твоих стараний недостаточно, чтобы сравниться со мной.

— Ты ничто, просто хвастливый болтун! — выпалил Тиберий.

— Давай же, не сдерживай свой гнев. Когда ты злишься, твои нежные щёки покрываются таким чудным румянцем, – и Цезарь с издёвкой похлопал его по щеке.

Этого Тиберий не мог вынести. Он схватил запястье Цезаря и стиснул его до боли.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что в твоих холёных руках хватит сил, чтобы справиться со мной?

Цезарь без труда вырвался из захвата Тиберия и снова хлопнул по щеке, на этот раз сильнее. Но унижение ранило глубже.

Не выдержав, Тиберий выхватил меч из ножен. Но и тут Цезарь оказался быстрее. Острие его клинка уже прижималось к горлу Тиберия, едва тот успел замахнуться мечом.

— Ну давай, покажи, что ты можешь! И я раз и навсегда докажу, что я тебе не по зубам.

Пылая от ярости, Тиберий ринулся в атаку. Его меч со свистом разрезал воздух, но Цезарь успел увернуться. Он парировал новый удар с такой лёгкостью, будто это был не поединок, а детская забава. Должно быть, Тиберий был для него так же опасен, как ребёнок, размахивающий игрушечным мечом. Но для Тиберия это не было игрой. С каждой бесплодной атакой кровь в жилах закипала сильнее, а пламя ярости полыхало в груди. Он должен покончить с этим здесь и сейчас – убить своего соперника или умереть самому. Глаза заволокло алой пеленой, и ни единой мысли не осталось в голове, только добраться до своего врага, сломить его, поставить на колени и занести над ним карающий меч…

Они кружили по палатке, сбивая столики и кресла, переворачивая скамьи и стойки для оружия. Тиберию почти удалось достать Цезаря, лезвие коснулось руки, и кожу рассекла багряная полоса. Улыбка Цезаря чуть померкла, и это воодушевило Тиберия. С яростным криком он бросился вперёд, заставив своего соперника пятиться. Цезарь наткнулся на перевёрнутую скамью и едва не упал, но успел вовремя её перепрыгнуть. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Тиберий настиг врага, чувствуя вкус победы, и вот уже занёс меч… но Цезарь снова ускользнул и в тот же миг оказался за его спиной. Лезвие клинка прижалось к горлу Тиберия, и тот почувствовал стекающую по коже струйку крови.

Цезарь больно дёрнул его за волосы и, прижав губы к уху, прошептал:

— Ты повержен. Но если попросишь пощады, я буду милостив…

— Я лучше откушу себе язык, — прошипел Тиберий и яростно забился в руках Цезаря. Острое лезвие глубже вонзилось в кожу.

— Тогда мне придётся убить тебя… — жарко прошептал Цезарь, лаская его кожу губами и горячим дыханием, словно властный любовник. Пальцы до боли сжимали волосы на затылке.

Он был достаточно безумен, чтобы осуществить угрозу, а Тиберий слишком упрям, чтобы уступить.

— Тогда убей! — с вызовом бросил Тиберий.

Цезарь отпустил его волосы и обхватил ладонью шею, размазывая по коже струйку крови.

Тиберий часто задышал. Он с трепетом ждал, когда острый край лезвия глубже вонзится в его плоть…

Полог распахнулся, и в палатку вошёл Марк Красс. Цезарь не отпустил Тиберия, лишь убрал меч от его горла.

— Опять затеяли глупую драку? — с упрёком спросил Красс. Он смотрел на них строго, но снисходительно, словно на двух нашкодивших детей. — Приведите себя в порядок. Жду вас обоих в моей палатке, — приказал он и снова вышел.

Наконец Цезарь выпустил Тиберия из объятий, подтолкнув в спину.

— Что ж, похоже, богам угодно рассудить нас на поле брани, — усмехнулся он. — Скоро увидим, кто из нас возьмёт верх.

Тиберий метнул ему вслед испепеляющий взгляд. Он чувствовал разочарование и странное томление. Он проиграл этот поединок, но их противостояние ещё не закончилось.


End file.
